


Tent Confession

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: He could smell the lingering scent of Ignis’ cologne, the hint of his hair gel. And this morning, Ignis was flush against his back, nuzzling at his neck in his sleep and Noctis had a problem. One that wouldn’t go away.





	Tent Confession

Noctis lay curled on his side in the tent.

  
He’d convinced Ignis to zip both their sleeping bags together the night before, with Gladio gone on his little…whatever it was, he was feeling cold during the night. Prompto always slept warm but he was like an octopus when he slept, whereas Ignis hardly moved and was so cozy, comforting. If he had a choice when they had two doubles in a hotel room he would always chose Ignis to sleep with. It reminded him of when they were children and he would seek out Ignis when he had nightmares, climbing into the older boy’s bed and snuggling until he could sleep again. Ignis would simply curl his arms around the Prince and run his hands through his hair, murmuring nonsense until he felt the evening of his breath and would then let himself fall back to sleep.

  
On the road-trip there had been a resurgence of the practise, Noctis having nightmares again or simply not able to sleep. Time and time again, he turned to Ignis for help. It became habit that they put their sleeping bags close or zipped them together. Maybe not every night, but often enough that it took very little for Ignis to agree. He would wake with either his arm around Ignis, or Ignis would be snuggled behind him, arm slung over his waist, breath warm against his neck. While comforting it was more than a little arousing. He could smell the lingering scent of Ignis’ cologne, the hint of his hair gel. And this morning, Ignis was flush against his back, nuzzling at his neck in his sleep and Noctis had a problem. One that wouldn’t go away. He turned his head a little and cracked his eyes open, Ignis moving against him as he did and then he felt the press of soft lips on his cheek. His eyes went wide and he held back the whine that wanted to worm its way out of his throat. His cock twitched in his pj pants and he struggled to stay still. Turning his face back to the side, Ignis was nuzzling his neck again and Noct couldn’t deny how good it felt. He watched Prompto sleeping across the tent, sprawled like usual, oblivious to Noct’s turmoil. He wanted to groan, he wanted to touch himself, he wanted Ignis to touch him, stroke him, kiss him while he knew he was doing it, not in his sleep.  
Then Ignis rolled his hips and Noct let out a strangled gasp, clapping his hand over his mouth, but he couldn’t help but roll back into Ignis’ groin.

  
He froze when Prompto stretched and sat up, shutting his eyes quickly, trying to act like he was still asleep. He heard the rustling of Prompto’s bag and the familiar sound of the blond getting ready for a run. He often got up before anyone else and was usually gone for a couple of hours, beating Ignis out of bed by about an hour. He heard the zipper on the tent open then close and the retreating sounds of his footsteps. Noct let out his breath and finally allowed his hand to ghost down his front to the waistband of his pants, slipping in quickly, just as Ignis nuzzled his neck, shuffling even closer so that now Noct could feel his Advisor’s length pressing between his ass cheeks. He bit his lip and stifled a moan as he stroked himself slowly, palming the head of his cock. He froze again when Ignis’ arm was flung around his waist, holding him tight against the man’s chest and groin. Gods, what was the man dreaming about if this is what he was doing in his sleep.

  
He thought that maybe if he could get himself off really quick he’d be able to extricate himself from Ignis’ grasp and pretend it had never happened. He didn’t want his Advisor to know about his massive crush. And he’d probably be embarrassed by what he was doing to Noct’s ass right now. He increased the pace of his strokes, inadvertently thrusting his hips back and forth as he did so, causing him to press into Ignis’ erection. Gods, it felt fucking good. It felt fucking huge! Ignis was nibbling at his neck now, mumbling in his sleep and pushing his hips against Noct’s ass harder and more insistently. Then Noct moaned louder than he thought possible when Ignis’ hand drifted down from his waist to his crotch, fingers sliding over his hand as he stroked himself. Fuck.

  
“Ignis…?” he whispered, trying to work out if his Advisor was awake at all, or if this was all in his sleep still.

  
“Mmm, Noct…” The voice that answered him was low, gravely and the sound of it went straight to his cock. A definite hard thrust made Noct grunt in frustration and he twisted in Ignis’ grip, panting, eyes heavily lidded as he faced the man who was causing him to lose his mind. Green eyes were still closed, but the little frown on his face told him that Ignis wasn’t asleep, but he wasn’t fully awake either still partially lost in whatever his dream had been about. Noct kind of wanted to know but the overwhelming desire to kiss the man in front of him took precedence. He leaned forward and licked Ignis’ bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. A little moan and Ignis was complying, kissing him like his life depended on it. Noct pulled their bodies flush, hardened shafts pushing against each other and he felt Ignis groan into his mouth before he pulled back and blinked his eyes open. He saw confusion, shock and then shame flit across his features.

  
“Ignis, kiss me…” he pleaded, his fingers trailing over the Advisor’s bare chest. “Gods, please…” he said, rolling his hips and Ignis gasped, then bit his lip. Noct could see how conflicted he was so he surged forward and kissed it all off the man’s face. Suddenly Ignis was kissing him back, hands fisted in his hair and legs curling around his, rutting against him and finally Noct felt like all his filthiest dreams were coming true.

  
“Noct…?” Ignis whispered as he pulled back from their kisses. “I…”

  
“Shut up and kiss me, don’t stop…please,” Noct said grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back in. Ignis groaned and gave in. Noct wrapped his legs around Ignis’ hip and ground into him eliciting a deep guttural groan. Gods, he wanted to hear more of that. Worming his hands down between their bodies Noct shoved his pants down releasing him from the constriction of the fabric, dropping his leg so he could shuffle them to the bottom of the sleeping bag. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Ignis’ pants and tugged, nibbling at Ignis’ bottom lip as he silently asked the question.

  
“Noct,” Ignis whispered again, but this time it was full of desire. If Noct had entertained thoughts about Ignis’ voice being sexy before, it was nothing to the way it sounded now. Decidedly erotic and infinitely arousing. Noct felt Ignis’ hand slip down over his own and help him push the last barrier down and out of the way. Noct wasted no time in rolling Ignis onto his back, straddling his slim hips and reaching his hand down to take hold of them both, rubbing their lengths together. Ignis threw his head back and Noct licked a stripe right up the curve of his throat, feeling the rumble that his Advisor gave.

  
Ignis shoved him back after a moment and Noct panicked, thinking that this was over, that Ignis had come to his senses. But no, Ignis was fumbling in the bag near his head, searching for something and when he produced it, Noct’s heart rate ticked up several notches. Lube. Why did Ignis have lube? OH. The thought of Ignis masturbating and the sudden desire to watch it had his brain reeling. He swallowed and knew his whole body was reacting to the sight of the bottle. And his thoughts. Green orbs met his blue and asked the question. Noct nodded, biting his lip. “Gods, yes…fuck me, pleaseee,” his voice broke off into a low moan as Ignis hand drifted to his ass and kneaded the flesh there, pulling his cheeks apart in a hint of what was to come. Bare fingers danced around his rim lightly and Noct wriggled impatiently, mewling when Ignis pulled his fingers away. He heard the click of the lid on the bottle and he held his breath, not even daring to breathe in case he was in fact dreaming all of this, he really didn’t want to wake up before they got to the good part.

  
He closed his eyes and rolled his hips down, grinding against Ignis’ hard shaft. And damn if that wasn’t the best thing he’d ever felt. Or it was until a slick finger probed lightly at his hole making his hips stutter forward again, low growl coming from his throat that had Ignis smothering his mouth in a silencing kiss.

  
“Shhh…love,” Ignis whispered against his mouth as deft fingers traced around and around, teasing little touches that set Noct on fire. It had him seeking the sanctuary of Ignis’ neck. And the sound of Ignis panting lightly, drove him even wilder. But the word ‘love’, oh Gods, it almost made him come right then and there. He bit his lip and pulled his face out of Ignis’ neck where he’d burrowed it and met those gloriously dark green eyes and what he saw there made him gasp. It wasn’t just an endearment whispered in the throes of passion, it was…acknowledgement, admission of something. Their eyes searching, seeking, wide with the knowledge that this meant something far more than an impromptu fuck in a tent between two horny men. And just like that, the world slowed down around them.

  
“Make love to me?” Noct asked hoarsely, still keeping his eyes locked on Ignis’ as the fingers continued their little dance. The change in the question made Ignis blink. But he didn’t stop, he didn’t pull away.

  
What he did do was press a finger through the ring of slickened muscle and push it in further, sliding it in and out, deliciously, teasingly slow, Noct writhing on the digit, panting in time with Ignis. When a second finger met the first and curled up into his bundle of nerves he groaned again, Ignis capturing his mouth to smother the sound, tongue flicking in time with his long fingers. The little hushed moan that came from Ignis when he curled his hands into the hair at the back of his neck vibrated through him, making him tighten his grip, eliciting yet another moan, louder and more intense than the last. He’d obviously found something that was a weakness for Ignis. One that made the green-eyed man curl his fingers again, causing Noct to throw his head back for Ignis’ lips to ghost across.

  
“Beautiful…you are…beautiful,” Ignis murmured into the heated skin at his throat as he teased with a third finger, probing gently. Noct flushed at the reverence in Ignis’ tone, it made his heart beat faster. “You are sure, love? You want this?”

  
“I want you, Ignis. I want you,” Noct answered tilting his face back down to get lost in Ignis’ eyes again. “I want you,” he repeated again, watching the expression of wonder cross the face below his.

  
“Noct,” Ignis gasped, pushing in the third finger and watching Noct come undone under his ministrations. Noct shoved the sleeping bags down, freeing their bodies to the slightly cooler air of the tent allowing for more movement. Ignis shifted him so that he was sitting upright, his eyes exploring his chest, stomach as his fingers worked diligently inside him. Noct placed one hand on Ignis’ chest to brace himself and reached for the discarded bottle with the other, green orbs following the movement and he watched bright white teeth bite at a reddened bottom lip. Ignis nodded and Noct shifted to use his hands to coat Ignis’ shaft with his hands and guide it to his rim as the Advisor withdrew his fingers leaving him empty for a moment.

  
Noct kept his eyes fixed on Ignis’ flushed face as he sank down slowly, biting his own lip to stifle the deep moan that threatened to spill out of him at the feeling of fulfilment. Ignis’ lips formed a silent “oh,” as he seated himself fully in the man’s lap, his features gloriously undone, dishevelled, intense. Long fingers gripped hard into his hips and encouraged him to move, to ride the one man he’d wanted for so long it ached. Noct began to rock his hips back and forth, little gasps falling from both their mouths, eyes locked, Noct bracing his hands on Ignis’ chest again. Noct lifted himself and then sank back down, Ignis lifting his hips up to meet each movement.

  
“Ignis…I love…I love you,” Noct gasped out.

  
Ignis’ eyes widened and he shifted so that he was sitting up with Noct in his lap, long legs cradling him, arms wrapping around him as his mouth crashed down on Noct’s in a searing, engulfing kiss, moving them together, chests grazing. He kept one arm around Noct’s waist, holding him steady as they rocked together, his other hand running through onyx locks. “I…Noct…I love you, too,” the words low and quiet, whispered in the sanctity of the tent, a little world that belonged to just the two of them.

  
Ignis’ hips thrust up into Noct as he ground down, the Advisor’s hand snaked between their bodies, stroking Noct’s flushed cock in time with their thrusts. They’d given up being quiet, completely forgetting that Prompto could return from his run at any time, lost as they were in each other. The only thing that mattered to them was what was happening in this tent, their cries music, the heat of their bodies moving in time the only warmth they needed. To Noct, Ignis was safety and comfort and…bliss, now he was bliss. He couldn’t possibly care about a tomorrow that hadn’t arrived when Ignis was thrusting into him like he always wanted it. Perhaps he had and Noct had never guessed, but they had now, and now was all that mattered. It was real and it was beautiful. With silent mutual agreement they were abandoning duty and position to drown in this moment for two. Two who loved and needed and wanted each other.

  
“Oh Gods,” Noct moaned as Ignis pushed him back to settle over him, never reducing the pace of his urgent thrusts, coaxing him closer and closer to the precipice. It was glorious. Noct kept his legs wrapped around Ignis’ waist, locking his ankles behind to trap the tall man between his thighs as if he never wanted to let him go, his arms tangling around Ignis’ shoulders, fingers gripping and dragging nails into his back, marking the smooth planes as if to claim possession, much as Ignis was doing with his mouth and cock, driving him into the hard floor of the tent.

  
“I love you,” Ignis sobbed, his voice cracked and broken as he strained over Noct, mouths colliding, tongues dancing and entwined, his hot tears splashing down on his face to mingle with the ones already streaming down his own cheeks. Noct nodded, unable to speak now, he untangled his arms to cup Ignis’ face and wipe the tears away, ignoring his own. He understood, it was too much, yet not enough all at the same time. He didn’t need to say it, Ignis could see it, he knew. He raised his face and licked at the last of the tears on Ignis’ flushed cheeks, pressing little butterfly kisses to the eyelids as they fluttered shut, to lips salty and soft.

  
They were too lost in each other to hear the footsteps that approached the tent, then still and hastily retreat almost an hour later, their hushed cries muffling any noise that might have intruded. Their pace increased, a little at first and then became a staccato rhythm as the inevitable ending came close, both panting harshly in the warm environment of their little world. Noct could feel the tightening of his stomach, the coiling, swirling of his gut warning him of his impending release and Ignis seemed to sense it, pulling him closer as he chased it, seeking it irrevocably, kissing him desperately, his hands holding him safely as his hips rolled and thrust harder.

  
“Ignis…Ignis,” Noct moaned, his voice hoarse, breathless against Ignis’ mouth, the litany of his lover’s name falling from his lips as he reached his peak, nails digging into Ignis’ back, his own arching as his seed spilled over their stomachs. Ignis groaned thickly, hips stuttering forward as he came deep inside, filling Noctis with the heat of his own release, his Prince’s name moaned low in his ear as he collapsed onto his chest.

  
When Ignis lifted himself up a little it was to stare into Noct’s eyes, blinking and owlish, a glint of wonder and devotion colouring his expression. And then something like shame washed over his face and he made to pull away completely. Noct gripped him tight, not letting him go.

  
“No, don’t do that,” he whispered, Ignis struggling to free himself. “Ignis, please, don’t.”

  
“Highness…” Ignis began, but Noct silenced him with another kiss, their bodies cooling and still entwined.

  
“Don’t do that either,” he begged, “you called me ‘love’, don’t take that away, please.”

  
Ignis flushed and bit his lip, his eyes fluttering shut again and Noct could see the rush of thoughts that had invaded the man’s head.

  
“I can hear you thinking, talk to me,” Noct whispered gently and allowed Ignis to sit up, knowing he wouldn’t pull away like he had wanted to a moment before.

  
“We…I shouldn’t…Noct…Gods, it’s not fair,” Ignis murmured sadly, running his hands through his hair.

  
“Ignis…I don’t love her, not like that, not like how I feel about you, I…I never wanted to marry her. And now…Ignis, I want you, I love you, I’ve always loved you.” He knelt in front of Ignis and took hold of his hands, lifting them to his lips he bestowed light kisses onto each fingertip. “The treaty is broken, Ignis, I don’t have to marry her…I want to decide for myself, for once, I want to have what I want.”

  
Ignis’ green eyes hesitant and doubtful and the look shot straight to Noct’s heart. “You are…King, I am just your advisor, I…it’s not proper…”

  
“You are not just anything, Ignis, you are everything to me. I’m a King of a broken kingdom, right now, there is no Lucis to rule over.” He paused letting his words sink in. “What do you want, Ignis? Proper, be damned, what do you want?”

  
“I…” Ignis faltered, his head drooping, shoulders slumped.

  
Noct lifted Ignis face with a single finger coaxing his head up, “I love you,” he murmured and Ignis’ gaze darkened at the words.

  
“You…I want you, Gods, I love you and I can’t stop it.” Ignis’ admission quiet, hushed and his accented voice sounding so broken that Noct wanted to kiss it all away. But he didn’t, not yet.

  
“Then don’t try, you’ve always indulged me, spoiled me, Gladio would say, so now Ignis, indulge yourself for once.” Ignis shook his head and Noct frowned. “Do you regret…making love to me?”

  
Something in Noct’s question made Ignis panic a little, “no, No, never…I…that was…” Ignis swallowed and took a deep breath, “I will never regret it. I have always wanted to make love to you and it was…wonderful, Noctis.”

  
“Yeah, it was,” Noct sighed, a soft smile on his lips. Ignis’ own lips quirked up a little and Noct surged forward, capturing them in a gentle kiss, his lover’s arms coming up to cradle him closer.

  
“Can we…can we do that again?” Ignis asked shyly and Noct gave a little smirk. “Not right now, but…soon.”

  
“Yeah, I’d love that, I don’t ever want to stop doing it, Ignis.”

  
Ignis kissed the tip of his nose, making him giggle, “can we at least be discreet?”

  
“If that is what makes you happy, Ignis,” Noct said, kissing his lover’s cheek.

  
“You make me happy…love,” Ignis answered, bashful and a flush dusting his cheekbones. Noct was thoroughly entranced by it.

  
“You are beautiful,” he breathed out and was rewarded by a strengthening of the blush.

  
“Stop it, we need to get dressed before Prompto returns.” Ignis shot him a feigned annoyed glance and Noct laughed lowly.

  
“Ok, Specs, but give me a kiss first,” he demanded.

  
“No, if I do that now, with you looking at me like that, we will never leave this bloody tent,” Ignis grumbled.

  
Noct laughed harder, pleased Ignis’ sense of humour had returned, and he was acting like his normal, bossy self. Searching through the mess of sleeping bags and clothing, he found his shirt and shrugged it on, looking in his bag for his cargo pants and some underwear. When he looked up Ignis was smiling softly at him, dressed in his normal attire. “What’s that look for?”

  
“I love you,” Ignis replied, quite casually, crossing the tent to grab Noct and plant a firm kiss to his mouth and then pull away, darting out of the tent before the Prince could keep him there.

  
Noct stood, rooted to the spot in surprise.

  
When he exited the tent, he found Ignis gaping at a piece of paper in his hands. Peering over Ignis’ shoulder he grimaced when he saw what was written.

  
_**About time you two worked shit out, congrats,**_  
_**I’ll meet you at the outpost**_  
_**Take as much time as you need**_  
_**I don’t want deets though**_  
_**And I won’t say anything either, if you don’t want me to**_  
_**Prom :)**_

  “Oops!” Noct said.

  “Is that all you are going to say?  He obviously heard us, Noct.”  Ignis was horrified and mortified all at once.  “Shit.”

  Noct was a little embarrassed to think about what his best friend had heard, but he wasn’t too concerned so he shrugged, “what do you want me to say, I still don’t regret it and at least we don’t have to hide it from him.”

  “Astrals!” Ingis exclaimed, face-palming.


End file.
